Magic and Logic Don't Mix
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: After locking Excalibur in a trunk and tossing him in the river, Black Star finds himself being introduced to Holly by the grateful fairies of the cave. Upon meeting this famous elf, Black Star immediately falls in love. Artemis is not gonna be happy...
1. Excalibur and the River

'Okay, do it now. Just sneak up behind him and grab his hat. On three. One, two, two and a half, THREE!'

With his usual cry of, "YAHOOOOOO!" Black Star darted out from behind a stalagmite a snatched the obscenely large hat of off the albino…thing's… head.

"FOOL!" Excalibur exclaimed, tripping over his own feet and falling into the cave water.

"I got it! This proves that I am the biggest star! YAHOO! Take that you lame… THING!" The assassin in training ran to the mouth of the sword's cave, hat in hand. He looked back to see Excalibur advancing at a speed that should not have been possible for someone with such short legs. Black Star yelped before seeing a largish wooden box by the edge of the waterfall. He chucked the hat into the box and jumped for the cover of a bush. Excalibur approached the box cautiously, looking around for a trace of the blue haired-

"FOOL!" He exclaimed suddenly. The albino…thing…raced forward and leapt into the box. He held the white hat above his head victoriously before the lid slammed down on his head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Black Star snapped a lock into place and kicked the box into the river.

"Man, he's annoying. Glad I got rid of him!" Black Star threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Thank you very much! As a sign of our appreciation for getting rid of that…thing…for us, I want you to meet someone special!"

Black Star turned to see where the noise was coming from and saw a… fairy?

"Huh? Who the heck do mean? And why would I WANT to meet them? I am god, they should want to meet me!" He began laughing again.

The fairy rolled her eyes in irritation. "I am Hana and I'm talking about my friend Holly, who is an incredible member of the LEP, and its only female officer. She has saved the world at least three times already! You should be quite honored!"

"Hana? That's a weird name!" Black Star began laughing…again.

"No, it's not! Hana is a very common name in Haven, it means flower!"

"Well then, what's so great about this LEP thing?"

"They are the elite and oh-so-cool Lower Elements Police! Holly is their best pilot, and she can hit a coin while it's in the air from fifty feet away! They say she even took down a troll all by herself once!"

'If I can beat this "Holly" person, I can be an even bigger star than she is!' He thought. 'And she's a girl! This'll be easy!'

Suddenly a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, "So? Are you coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah." Hana flitted to and ordinary looking rock and placed her hand on it. It glowed blue for a moment before disappearing, and she flew into it. Black Star began to follow, but tripped on Excalibur's cane. He hit his head on the unforgiving stone and blacked out.

**Wow. Hana really can't say anything without shouting, can she? Please review so I know someone's reading this!**


	2. Fairies are Very Annoying in Threes

"Ugh… what happened?" Black Star sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Remember me? You tripped on something and hit your head pretty hard, so I had some of my siblings carry you here!" Hana chirped excitedly.

"Well that's great and all… but who are you and where are we? Now that I think about it, who am I?" Black Star asked confusedly.

"Oh dear, this is not good!" she cried. "Tsuki! Hoshi! We got trouble!"

Two fairies zipped into the room.

"What is it, Hana?" Asked one with brown hair that she had put into a bun.

"Is he a hostile? Dammit! I told you humans were a bad idea!" Yelled the blond.

Hana sighed, "Tsuki, he's not hostile, get over it! It just seems he hit his head harder than we thought!"

Hana and Tsuki exchanged looks, though he still didn't know which was which.

"So then…" the blond started.

"He has amnesia?" the brunette finished.

Hana nodded sadly, but then visibly cheered.

"Guys, I just realized something! If he can't remember being a mud man, maybe we can convince him and _the others_ that he's some kinda elf! God knows he has the hair color for it!" She whispered to them.

"Not to be impolite or anything, but what are you speaking about? Also, I do not believe I have been formally introduced to your acquaintances over there."

Hana stared at him in shock for a moment before she responded, "Um… the blond is Tsuki," Said fairy raised her hand with a look of indifference. "and this is Hoshi!" Hana stated cheerfully.

Hana raised a hand to cover her mouth and leaned towards her friends conspiratorially, "Guys, just play along!" She said in a stage whisper.

"Oh, I can't believe you don't recognize us! Your own dear sisters! Fate, thou art too cruel!" Hana cried dramatically, stretched the word 'cruel' into two syllables.

"Totally, this is just horrible! The fact that you'd even need us to introduce ourselves is an outrage!" Hoshi declared.

"Um… not that I don't care or anything, but… I don't do tragic." Tsuki told them dryly.

Her two sisters ignored her, continuing their act.

"Guys, um… guys?" They still ignored her. "Hey, hey guys."

'No response'

"GUYS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR HALF A SECOND OF YOUR LIVES!"

They stared at her in shock, but the blond paid them no mind.

"Let's just take him to see Holly, okay? Everyone knows she's had a soft spot for mud men, especially since her dear little Arty showed up! It's not like she'll rat us out or anything. We just gotta get him to her without anyone seeing."

Her sisters were stunned by her logical response, but then again, Tsuki always came up with a plan while they were ranting.

Hana quickly composed herself, "Let's do it."

**Thanks to undead3 for reviewing! **

**A/N: Yes, Black Star will act like an almost perfect gentleman while his memory is gone. **


End file.
